The present invention relates to guiding a chain and more particularly to guiding a chain that runs over and through a sprocket wheel with additional guide structures such as grooves being provided for particular guiding the chain on a prescribed path. The guiding structure may for instance be of bi-parted construction.
A guide structure of the type to which the invention pertains, particularly for chains, is shown in German Pat. No. 12 23 718. Here the structure is configured to be provided of two solid parts into which grooves have been milled for receiving the chain. This kind of chain guide reaches over and above the upper part of a chain sprocket wheel and, therefore, can be subjected to maintenance only after the entire chain has been dismantled. The same is true, of course, in the case any renewal is necessary. Moreover, it was found that the guide structure is very material extensive and, in addition, it is labor extensive as far as providing the requisite milling operation as concerned.